Prior art cable reel assemblies have been provided for storing and transporting fiber optic and/or electrical cables of substantial length. One well-known cable reel used in most military applications is manufactured by Shane Industries.
Various problems exist with this prior art cable reel, including weight, non-stackability, bulkiness, difficulty in handling, lack of versatility, difficulty of manufacture, etc. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved cable reel assembly that is lower in weight, stackable, less bulky, easy to handle and reel, modifiable, and relatively easy to manufacture.